Avenging the Sitch
by PassionatelyHiddlestoned
Summary: What's the sitch? When Loki is cast down to Earth, he coincidentally meets Drakken and Shego, thereby joining forces with them to foil both of their arch enemies. When Kim and Ron are told about this, they must join with The Avengers to stop the evil villains' plans of world domination.
1. A Fortunate Guest

The air whizzed by him as he plummeted from the sky, ground rushing closer and closer into view. After the freefall, he slammed into the ground, sending a pile of grass and dirt up. He groaned as he felt the ache of impact all over his body, and tasted a small amount of blood on his lip. He sighed as he lay there.

Why did it have to be Earth? He wondered to himself as he sat up with great effort. Couldn't they have sent me somewhere more advanced? He struggled to his feet, and let out a breath. As he took in his surroundings, he realized there was no one around. It was the middle of the night here, and there wasn't a soul in sight.

He decided to start walking East, following the path of the forest. He walked on and on, and finally, a huge mansion came into sight as he arrived at a clearing in the trees. It was on a high hill, standing dark and menacing. He decided it was as good a place as ever, and climbed the hill with whatever weak strength he had left in him.

He opened the door, and his ears were met with silence. He looked around, inspecting the eccentric décor. He heard no one, so went and sat in a chair. He quickly drifted off to sleep, in desperate need of rest after his trial and sentence on Asgard.

"What the- who are you?!" He was awakened by a question of confusion from someone. He opened his eyes, and focused in on a man with black hair pulled into a ponytail, and…. light blue skin? Was this man a Jotun?

The man stared at him, expression dumbfounded, and he had dark purple circles around his eyes. "Who are you?" repeated the blue man, "What are you doing in my secret lair?"

The man in the chair rose. "I am Loki, of Asgard. and I _was_ burdened with glorious purpose, before I was foiled by The Avengers, the team of superheroes protecting your world."

The blue man kept staring. "Okay, I'm just going to pretend I know what that means. I am Doctor Drakken, evil scientist and next inheritant to the planet!"

Loki looked at him, eyebrow raised. "I've already tried that. You won't have much luck." Drakken frowned. "One way or another, I will take over the world one day!" Loki decided not to engage in the man's antics, and wiped some dirt from his cheek, "Are you a Jotun?" "A what-un?"

"Of Jotunheim. A frost giant. Your skin is blue." "I have no idea what you are saying, but no, thank you very much, I'm a man who was in a lab accident…. And was betrayed!"

Loki took interest in this. "Betrayed, you say?" "Yes, by my wretched co-workers! I was smarter than them… but they relentlessly picked on me and I was thrown out of college after an experiment I did…. Ever since then I've vowed to take revenge! Now, Kim Possible, my arch enemy, is forever ruining my schemes. I can't have any fun any more!"

Loki narrowed his eyes. "You're taking revenge on an entire planet because of a few people of your past?" Though, that was basically what he tried to do himself.

"Look, you're avoiding the inevitable question here. Why are you in my house?" Loki sat back down, leaning back. "I needed a place to rest." "Does this look like a hotel to you?" Loki frowned confusedly, unaware of what a 'hotel' was.

Drakken smacked his forehead.

"But listen well, my newfound acquaintance," Loki started, "I mean you no opposition… in fact, your story sounds quite similar to mine." Drakken looked up. "It will work to your advantage if you join forces with me, and we shall foil our foes together."

Drakken tapped his foot. "Hmmm. Why should I trust you?" Loki smirked. "You shouldn't." Drakken beamed. "A true villainous answer! You're in!" he said, shaking Loki's hand and grinning evilly.

Suddenly, the door to the main room slid open, and out walked a woman in a green and black bodysuit with long black hair that waved around her back. She looked Loki up and down, and raised an eyebrow in approval. "Not bad, for a syntho," she said, grabbing a magazine.

Drakken sighed. "Shego, this is not another syntho drone, this is a guest. A very… fortunate guest. His name is Loki, and he is from a planet called Asgard." Shego stopped, and regarded Loki. "Oh, has he told you his tragic life story yet?" Drakken growled, and Shego continued. "What is As-gard?" "Asgard, highest of the nine realms. I was meant to rule it," Loki informed her. Shego snorted, and turned to Drakken. "Where'd you find this kook?" Drakken's hands balled into fists. "I found him here, Shego."

"Yeah, okay. I'm just going to leave you here with your 'guest' and go do something worthwhile with my life." Drakken shook with annoyance. "Grrrr! Shego! Loki wants to join forces with us." "Why would anyone want to join forces with you?" "Because," he said, trying to cool down, "we both want the same thing. World domination."

Shego looked back and forth between the two. "Soooo… you're working with us now?" "Yes." Shego shrugged. "Whatever. Just don't try anything on me, and you'll be fine." Loki nodded slowly.

Drakken turned to him. "Oooh, this is so exciting! World domination, closer at last! And nothing can stop me… not even…

Kim Possible!"

He laughed evilly, a lightning bolt crackling across the night sky in anticipation for their sinister plot.


	2. What's The Sitch?

Kim Possible walked down the emptying halls of Middleton High, just out of chemistry class. She hugged her books to her chest, and noticed someone standing by her locker.

It was Josh Mankey! She dashed behind a wall, and bit her lip. What should I do? she thought. Should I go and talk…or pretend I didn't see him…. But he's right there in front of my locker…. I'll try to play it cool.

She took a deep breath, and walked over to Josh. She put on a fake surprised expression. "Oh, Josh! Hey!" He smiled. "Hey, Kim. What's up?" "Nothing much, just got loads of chem homework!" she giggled. Josh put his hand behind his neck. "So, I was wondering…um…" Kim looked at him with eager eyes. "Yes?" "If you wanted to-"

*Beep Beep Beep Beep*

Kim's Kimmunicator went off. She blushed, and tried to ignore it. "Uh, you should probably get that," said Josh politely, and Kim's shoulders sagged. "Yeah." "Talk to you soon?" "Sure." As Josh walked away, Kim balled up her fists, and clenched her jaw as she took out the Kimmunicator.

"Go Wade!" Wade looked at her through the screen. "Why so angry?" "I am NOT angry!" Wade raised his eyebrows, and Kim sighed. "What is it?" "Yeah… so this one's a weird one." "What happened?" Kim asked as she stuffed her books into her locker.

Just then, Ron Stoppable rounded the corner by Kim's locker, waving to her. "Hey, KP!" he greeted as he leaned against her neighbouring locker. "Hey, Ron. Wade's got a mission." Ron turned to the little screen where Wade was.

"As I was saying, Drakken and Shego have a new villain working with them." "A new villain? Who?" "He's called 'Loki.' He's… not from around here. But that's not all. A few hours ago, these six people showed up asking where you were." Ron frowned. "That's not creepy…" "What did they look like?" Kim asked. "Pretty crazy… but they said they were a group of superheroes. They call themselves The Avengers, and they're looking for Loki."

Kim shrugged. "I've heard crazier. So what do you want me to do? Go and bust this Loki guy?" "Well, not exactly. Just… be on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary. He's called the God of Mischief where he's from." Kim nodded. "God?" Ron asked, "He's a god? Cool!" Kim turned to him "Not cool, Ron, he could wipe out tons of people!" "Right."

"Thanks Wade." "No problem. I'll send you their profiles to read about." Kim turned off the device, and her and Ron walked out of the school. "Wanna hit Bueno Nacho?" Ron asked, and Rufus popped out of his pocket giving a thumbs up. Kim laughed. "Sure."

The two arrived at the building with the giant sombrero on top, and walked through the door. There, seated at their usual window seat, was a group of people in the weirdest clothes imaginable.

"O-kay…." Kim said as they walked up to the table. "I'm guessing you guys are the Avengers?" A man with light blonde hair in a spangley outfit looked at her. "How do you know that?" "You paid my friend Wade a visit earlier." "Oh yes, he was very nice. Are you Kimberly Possible and Ron Stoppable?" "Yeah…" "Good. Please sit down."

The two sat on the opposite side. "This is Tony Stark, aka. Iron Man, Thor, Dr. Bruce Banner, aka the Hulk, Clint Barton code name Hawkeye, Natasha Romanoff code name Black Widow, and I," the blonde said, resting a hand on his chest, "am Steve Rogers, aka Captain America."

"Dude!" said Ron to Clint, "You look like me!" He looked at Clint and Natasha, and leaned into Kim, "Actually, they look like both of us." Kim nodded, "what do you need us for? You have a lot of people…" "Well, the guy we're after has teamed up with the dudes you're after, so we figured it would be a good idea to talk to you," said Tony, sipping soda through a straw.

"We were hoping we could work together to stop them," offered Clint, "Since we'd be stronger together." Kim looked over at Ron. "Sure! We might make a good team."

Thor munched on a nacho. "Mmmm," he mumbled, "This Midgardian delicacy is delicious!"

Ron turned to him. "If you like that, you should try the 'naco.' They ordered more food, and talked about their enemy's plan. "So is Loki like, really dangerous?" asked Ron, sharing some of Thor's nachos. "He is beyond reasoning, Able to be Stopped, but I believe there is some good left in him," said Thor.

"There is nothing left in him, Point Break, he tried to subjugate the planet," remarked Tony, and Thor shut his mouth. Bruce spoke up. "Loki together with other villains could be a deadly mixture, which is why we need all the help and knowledge we can get." Kim nodded. "I agree… Drakken can be pretty diabolical when he sets his mind to it." "Which is hardly ever," pointed out Ron.

Thor stuffed his third naco into his mouth. "This naco, I like it," he said, mouth full of food. "ANOTHER!" He smashed the remainder of it on the ground, and Ron and Kim raised an eyebrow at him.

Steve sighed. "You get used to it." "So do you know where Drakken's lair is?" asked Natasha. "No," frowned Kim, "It's in some secret location." "Well, we will have to keep a watchful eye out for my brother," said Thor. "Wait, Loki's your brother?" Ron asked. "Indeed." "Woah, man… this just got heavy."

"Do you have a place to stay?" asked Kim. "No," admitted Clint, "We didn't really think about that… we were mainly focused on finding you." Kim thought. "Come back to my place for now, we'll figure something out."

Meanwhile, back at Drakken's lair, he had called a meeting with the rest of the villains to introduce Loki.

Drakken cleared his throat. "Ahem," he called out at the front of the table. Everyone kept talking. "Hello!" Drakken said, but was ignored again. Suddenly, Shego let out a yell to silence so loud, it broke one of the windows. Everyone immediately shut up, and Shego went back to filing her nails.

Drakken looked at his broken window, and rubbed his temples. "Greetings, I have gathered you all here to meet the newest addition to our group. This is Loki." Loki stood up and bowed.

"He's cute!" giggled DN-Amy, wrapping her arms around herself and rocking back and forth. Loki shifted uncomfortably. "What's he got to do with anything?" Duff Killigan asked gruffly. "Loki is prepared to help us do the one thing that we've been trying to do forever. EXTINGUISH Kim Possible!"

"Ah, but does he have the ways of the villain?" inquired Senor Senior Senior in his smooth Spanish accent. "What do you mean?" asked Drakken, scratching his head. "Can he play with her mind, make a scheme worth satisfaction?" Senor Senior Junior yawned from beside him, and looked up from his mirror.

"Why not just kill Kim Possible on the spot when you see her?" Senor Senior Senior bristled and gritted his teeth as he turned to his son. "There is a _way_ of things to be done, Junior. Do not question the old ways of villainy!"

Loki smiled. "Believe me, my friends. I am capable of much more than your imaginations may feed you. I can trick, I can use magic… and I am utterly ruthless. All I ask in return," he said, pausing with a finger in the air, "Is you help me with something."

"Yes, there's always a catch," said Lord Monkey Fist, unfurling his fingers underneath his chin. "It would do you nicely to keep your widely sculpted mouth shut," Loki said as he glared at Monkey Fist, and Monkey Fist huffed.

"We must join together in a plot against the Avengers, and I will help you with this Kimberly Possible." They all stared back at him blankly, some blinking. "The Avengers… have you not heard of them? Gah… they are a team of superheroes."

Senor Senior Senior cringed. "Superheroes. Oh, how I hate that word. I will do anything to rid the world of such scum. I like you, Mr. Loki… you are refined." Loki grinned, and turned to the next. "Are ya daft, man?" Killigan asked, "Yer talkin' about goin' up against a group of superhumans!" "With all of us combined, we have a chance." Killigan sighed. "I suppose you might be right, Oh alright then, count me in."

"Anything to tickle your fancy, honeybunches," gushed DN-Amy, smiling widely. Loki nervously laughed, and turned to Monkey Fist, who was staring disdainfully at him. "I don't like you…. But for the good of evil, I shall combine my skills with yours."

"Good, then," said Loki, "When do we start?"


	3. Place to Stay

Kim sneaked up to her front door, trying to listen through to make sure no one was home.

"Okay," she said to The Avengers and Ron, "Follow me."

They followed her through her the door, and quietly made their way through the kitchen.

"Kimmie Cub?" Her dad's voice came from the living room, and she stopped. "Yes?" she replied, trying to sound as normal as possible. "How was your day?" "Uh, great dad… I've got lots of homework, can't talk." "Okay. Shame though, great baseball game on." She let out a breath. She dodged that bullet.

She motioned for the team to come with her up the stairs. When they got up, she quickly shut the door. "Whew. That was a close one…" said Ron, going over to his stash of burritos he kept in Kim's drawer.

Steve scratched his head. "I get the impression we're not supposed to be here." Kim shrugged. "No big. The world kind of depends on your being here. But," she said cautiously, "Let's just avoid you meeting my parents for now, okay?" "Alright."

Kim set her hands on her hips. "Now, where will you sleep?" Clint opened her window, surveying the premises. "I'll be happy sleeping in your tree here." Ron stopped chewing his burrito. "Well, not entirely like me…" he mumbled. Rufus shook his naked mole rat head. "Uh uh!"

"Okay, if you really want to," Kim said slowly, and turned to the rest. "Do the rest of you sleep in equally weird places?" Bruce laughed. "Nah, that's basically just Clint. We found him sleeping on top of the fridge once back at Avengers Tower." Kim laughed.

"I'll sleep in here," Natasha said, opening Kim's walk in closet. "Actually, I think it would be a better idea if you slept out here and one of them sleeps in there," suggested Kim, "If my parents accidentally come in one night, it might go over better if they didn't find a guy sleeping on my floor."

Natasha nodded. "I'll sleep in the closet then," said Tony. "I think it's big enough for two. Bruce?" "Sounds good, Tony."

Fortunately, Kim's room was large, but not quite large enough for seven people. "Wait!" she suddenly remembered, "There's a spare room next to this one. No one ever goes in there!"

"Splendid," exclaimed Thor, "Then the Captain and I shall take rest there!" Suddenly, there was a large crash in the door, and a smoking hole appeared right in the middle of it. A broken, squashed mini airplane landed at Kim's feet, and she looked up and glared.

"Tweebs!" she shouted. Jim and Tim came up to the door and nervously laughed. "Uh, sorry Kim, we just invented am aerodynamic space shuttle-" They stopped in their tracks and stared.

"Are those-" "The Avengers?" They slapped each other high fives. "Hickabickaboo?" "Hoosha!"

Kim tapped her foot. "Wait, how did you know about them and I didn't?" "Because we're cooler than you Kim, isn't that the reason for everything?" Kim tightened her fists. "Look, tweebs, you can't tell mom and dad about them!" "Why not?" "Because they have to stay here. Ron and I are helping them out with their villain who just started working with our villain."

"Woah… The Avengers are staying at our house!" They slapped another high five. Bruce inspected the parts of their damaged aircraft. "You know, this could be a significant invention if you get the formula right," he mused, looking at it. "Thanks!" they said together.

"Look, back to the subject," interrupted Kim, "You just blasted a hole through my door. How am I supposed to hide them from mom and dad now?" "A sheet!" Kim sighed. "I guess that could work… Just stay out of my room, okay?"

Tony smirked at the two boys. "You guys are kinda cool… when I was your age, I used to build stuff too. Like robots." "We do that! Wanna come and see all of our inventions?" "No!" Kim interjected, "They don't leave my room. It's too risky!" The boys pouted.

Just then, the sound of footsteps came from the stairs. "Kimmie?" rang out her mom's voice. "Oh no!" Kim exclaimed. "Quick tweebs, block the door while I get everyone into my closet." The brothers quickly dashed to the door, and covered it from their mom.

"Boys?" Kim's mom asked in suspicion, "Where's Kim?" "Oh, she's… uh…." "Changing!" "Doing homework!" They both came up with different excuses at the same time. Their mom crossed her arms. "I need to ask her something."

Just in time, Kim stepped out in front of the tweebs. "Hey, Mom. What's up?" The tweebs hurried off to their room, snickering. Her mom raised an eyebrow. "I just wanted to know if you wanted pizza or spaghetti for dinner-" Her mom's gaze went past her shoulder as a blur of grey came from the window. "What is that in the tree?" Kim's heart started beating faster. "Uhhh… a hawk. It's just a hawk…" She _was_ sort of telling the truth.

Her mom shrugged, overlooking it, and Kim sighed with relief. "So pizza or spaghetti?"

"Um, pizza sounds great." Ron came out. "Hey Dr. P!" he said, and Kim's mom waved. "Staying for dinner, Ronald?" "That'd be great!" "Alright. Pizza!" "Mmmm!"

The two waited until she was fully down the stairs and gone until they went back in. "Coast is clear," Kim whispered to her closet, and the group burst out.

Tony started to laugh. "Hey birdbrain, you almost ruined us!" He called out Kim's window, and Clint swung back in from a branch. "Sorry about that…" "No big. Just be more inconspicuous than that from now on." "Gotcha."

Later, after they had eaten, Ron said goodbye, and promised to meet up with her to walk to school the next day.

As she was getting ready for bed, she frowned as she took in her surroundings, six new people sleeping in her house. "This would be very weird, if it weren't a team of superheroes…" she said, and got into bed.

She could see a blue light coming from underneath the closet door. Tony, she thought, I remember reading about his arc reactor…

Before she turned out the light, she said one last thing. "Bruce?" "Yeah?" "No nightmares, okay?" Bruce laughed. "I promise."

The next day, Kim woke up, and before she went downstairs for breakfast, she talked to The Avengers. "You guys stay here, be as quiet as possible, and I'll be home around four o'clock, okay?" They all agreed.

Her dad was sitting at the table with his coffee and a newspaper. "So, Kimmie Cub, how'd you sleep?" "Well, thanks. What about you?" He looked up over his newspaper. "Actually, I heard some abnormally loud snoring coming from the guest room… must've been my ears playing with me though, 'cause no one's been in their for years!" He laughed.

Kim nervously smiled. "Well, got to get going. Ron signed us up for _Norse Mythology_." Her dad chuckled. "I remember Norse Mythology… with Thor, the God of Thunder, Loki, the God of Mischief…" This caught Kim's attention. "Thor and Loki? They're from Norse Mythology?" "Of course."

Kim silently thanked Ron for his oblivious interest in ancient culture. This could help us learn more about our opponent, she thought. "Well, thanks dad, bye!" she said hastily, running out the door to meet Ron.

She saw him waiting at his usual spot, and went over. "Did you have any idea that Loki is from Norse Mythology?" Kim asked. "Seriously? Boo Ya! The Ronster strikes again!" Kim shook her head and laughed.

They spent the day going through classes normally, and last period of the day, they sat down in the Norse class.

Their teacher turned around to reveal himself. "Hello, people, I'll be your teacher for this class." It was Mr. Barkin, their homeroom teacher. "Ah, Possible, Stoppable. It's interesting to see you here." "Yessir, we love the Norse!" said Ron, kicking up his feet.

Mr. Barkin sighed. "Let's try to start this semester off nicely, which I don't think is a remotely realistic thought with you in the class, Stoppable." Ron smiled. "Don't worry, Mr. B, you'll hear nothing from me!"

The teacher narrowed his eyes. "Riiight…. Okay, let's get started!" He went up to the board, and started to write something. "The first section we will learn about it the legend of the royal family." He drew a picture of an older man with an arrow pointing to his head saying 'Odin,' another younger one labelled 'Thor,' and one more labelled 'Loki.'

Kim raised her hand. "What is it Possible?" "I don't think that's what Thor looks like exactly…" Mr. Barkin raised an eyebrow. "Would you like to come up and draw your interpretation of this 2000 year old Norse God?" He asked sarcastically.

Kim got up, took some chalk, and began to draw what the god actually looked like. When she was finished, the teacher took a look at it. "Now that just looks like an attractive male who works out! They didn't look that good back then, Possible."

He went back to the board. "As I was saying… Odin is the Allfather King of Asgard, a planet of the nine realms in these legends. His two sons, Thor and Loki, were inheritants to the throne. Of course, only one of them could eventually rule, and that one turned out to be Thor.

Loki eventually found out that he wasn't born of Asgard, but of Jotunheim, a planet of blue monsters called 'Frost Giants.' He felt his life was a lie and that he got cheated of his birthright to rule, and vowed to take revenge on his planet and family who pretended he was worthy."

"You almost gotta feel bad for the guy," Ron said. "Despite the fact that he killed around 800 people," Mr. Barkin added, and Ron shut his mouth. "Loki is known for his mischievous ways, and his ability to trick and deceive people. He could turn into his Jotun form and freeze people, and also make illusions of himself.

Thor on the other hand, was a brave warrior. Whatever brain power Loki had and Thor didn't, he made up for it in physical strength."

He was about to continue, when he glanced at the door, and dropped his chalk. "Mother of God…." He mumbled, and his mouth dropped open. Everyone turned to look at the door, and there, standing and waving, were The Avengers.

Kim facepalmed, and Ron burst out laughing. Bruce knocked, and opened the door. "Is Kim here?" Mr. Barkin turned slowly, and pointed to Kim. "I thought I told you not to leave," Kim muttered. "We didn't really know what to do, so we decided to follow you here."

"Excuse me, but you're interrupting my class," The teacher said, and Tony scoffed. "Whatever, this is more important, 'cause I'm involved." Steve immediately nudged Tony. "Sorry, sir. We'll leave right away." Natasha turned to Kim. "We'll meet you in front of those drinking fountains after your class is over." Kim nodded.

As they were leaving, Thor looked at the board. "That is most definitely an inaccurate representation of my me and my family. My father's beard is not nearly as long, and my brother does not wear such pointy shoes."

The teacher was still in shock as they left, and quickly finished off the lesson. When the bell rung, they all filed out, and Kim and Ron went over to the group. "Do you have any idea how not okay it is for you to be here?" Kim asked them. "We meant no disrespect… we simply came due to lack of entertainment at your home."

Kim sighed. "Look, let's just get you back home." She walked over to her locker. But there was someone standing there, just like yesterday.

"Is that a boy at your locker?" Steve said disapprovingly as he crossed his arms. "Hey, I'm a boy!" Ron protested, and Steve looked at him. "You're… different."

"Josh!" Kim hissed, and hid behind Thor. "Who is this 'Josh' you speak of?" Thor asked. "Josh Mankey, hottest guy in school!" Kim whispered back. "Oh please, I can out-hot him any day," Ron tried, but Kim ignored him. "If you admire this, Son of Mankey, why do you hide from him?" "Because… what if I screw up?"

Tony pulled her aside. "Just go for it, Kim. I was always super turned on by a woman who was brave enough to talk to me. That's how Pepper and I got together. She was fearless!" Kim smiled. "Thanks, Tony. You really mean it?" "Of course."

She took a deep breath, and started walking up to Josh. "Kim!" Josh smiled. "Hey, Josh!" "I didn't really get to finish my question the other day. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out Friday night?" Kim's face lit up. "I would love to! I mean I can't…. I mean yes…. I mean um…" She remembered what Tony said, and calmed herself down.

"I would love to, Josh. Yes." Josh laughed. "Great. Pick you up at 8 Friday night?" "Sure." He smiled, and walked away.

Kim silently pulled in a fist, and did a little happy dance. "8 is a bit late, don't you think?" Steve asked, and Kim grinned. "No, Steve. It's perfect," she said dreamily. "Is he a well mannered young man?" Steve pressed, and Tony turned to him. "Give the girl some leg room, will ya Capsicle? She likes this guy!" Steve reluctantly nodded.

"Where's Clint?" asked Kim as she grabbed her backpack.

"Hanging out in the tree." "Okay…. We'd better go check on things." "I'm coming with you, KP!" said Ron. "You come to my house every day, Ron." "True."

They walked back to Kim's house, and when they walked in the back door, Kim's heart stopped.

There, sitting at the table, was a very sheepish looking Clint, and not-very-happy parents.

"Look what we found in the tree," said her dad, frowning. "Uh… wow. That's… that's a big hawk!" Kim giggled, but faltered at her parents' hard stares. "And who are they?" Her mom gestured to the people behind her. "Um… they're…"

"We can explain," offered Steve. "We're The Avengers. Our villain, Loki, has joined forces with a Drakken and Shego. We traced them back to Kimberly and Ronald here, and now we're working together. Her parents stared blankly. "Are you…. Captain America?" Her dad asked. "Yes, I am."

Her dad jumped up, and shook his hand. "I absolutely LOVED your comics! When I was a boy, I used to read every issue. Oh hey, can you sign my trading cards?" Steve smiled. "You remind me of someone I knew." "Who?" "His name was Phil."

"Remember what we're talking about here!" reminded Kim's mom. "Oh yeah. Why was your partner here in our tree?" Bruce shifted from foot to foot. "Well… we kind of slept over last night." "WHAT?!"

Kim cringed, and Ron backed up. "Uh, I think I've got some… homework to do." He started to leave, but Kim grabbed him and pulled him back.

"We don't have any problem with you working with Kim," her dad said, "But where do you sleep?" "Last night, we kind of slept in her closet," Tony said. Kim's mom sighed. "I can set up some mattresses in the guest room." "Really?" Kim asked, wondering why her parents were taking this so well.

"They seem trustworthy enough." "Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Possible," said Steve. They went upstairs to move their stuff, and Dr. Possible ran to his room.

"I'll get the cards for you to sign!"

**A/N: More villains in the next chapter, don't worry, ;) **


	4. The Plan

As Kim and Ron and their new allies settled in for the night, the group of devious super villains were only just starting their plans up at Drakken's secret lair.

Drakken grinned excitedly as he led Loki through his hallway of sinister inventions. "And this one I'm especially proud of, since it came the closest out of all of my devices to ruining Kim Possible once and for all!" he exclaimed, gesturing to a giant octopus behind a thick plexi-glass.

Loki sighed in boredom, intertwining his fingers behind his back. "Excuse me, but may we begin our plans? I mean, it's not as though your stories of how Kim Possible escaping your brilliant inventions time and time again are not implicitly entertaining, but I could think of 997 things I would rather be doing with my life right now."

Drakken stopped smiling, and turned his head over his shoulder. "Shego? What does 'implicitly' mean?" Shego sighed from her cross legged seated position. "Use it in context." "What is context?" "We've been over this, context is when you use it in a sentence." "Oh, well he said 'implicitly entertaining.'"

Loki raised his eyebrows at the evil genius's lack of literacy. It seems he would have to hold up more than just his end of the scheme…

Shego thought for a second. "That probably means he doesn't give two hoots about your stupid collection of failed schemes." Drakken squeezed his eyes shut, and stomped his foot. "Ooh! Shego!" He took a deep breath, and turned to Loki.

"I suppose we should get on to the plot hatching… Follow me! You come too Shego." Shego ignored him from her seat. "Do I have to spell it out for you? Y-o-u c-o-m-e t-o!" "Too has two Os." "GAH! I'm an evil scientist not a languist!" "_Linguist_."

Loki had to back up to steer clear of the tantrum Drakken took from that. "Why'd she have to be so smart…" he mumbled as the three walked up to the main floor.

"So," said Drakken as they made it into his large study, "First, we'll need to identify the weaknesses of all your Avengers, since I already know Kim Possible's."

"Well," Loki began, browsing Drakken's many bookcases, "They don't have many individual weaknesses, except for the obvious stupidity of my oaf for a brother… but the main way I believe to be most effective to get rid of them is physical combat." Drakken nodded. "Well, we certainly have back up for that."

Shego laughed. "You seriously think that a group of zany villains can defeat the Avengers?!" Drakken narrowed his eyes at her. "How do you know so much about them?" Shego's eyes immediately widened, and her cheeks turned bright pink. "I…uh, well…" she scratched the back of her neck, "I just… know, okay?"

Drakken shrugged, and Loki pressed a tiny black button he found on the side of one of the bookcases.

"Don't!" started Shego, but a tiny compartment was already opening in the wall. Loki cocked his head to the side, and reached in… to pull out a pile of Marvel comic books.

Loki and Drakken both turned to Shego in surprise, and her hand began to glow green. "You tell anyone, I sware-" Loki smiled to the side, and placed the books gently back into the wall. "It's alright. I'm extremely experienced at keeping secrets."

Her face softened, and she turned away in embarrassment, crossing her arms.

"Might I suggest," Loki said, changing the subject, "That we might get a better idea of Kim Possible's weaknesses if we 'spied' on her?" Drakken thought for a second. "I… I never thought of that!" "Then that is possibly why you have never defeated her. She is but a teenager. You have the advantage, if you're smart enough to recognize it. But after we have foiled your enemy, we must fight against mine with our forces in arms."

Drakken smiled in agreement, and stroked his chin. "Tomorrow night, we follow Kim Possible and stake out wherever she goes!" Shego rubbed her temples with her black gloves. "This should be interesting."

Kim woke up, a nervous feeling in her stomach. Why? Did she have a test… a paper due… no… Then she remembered! Tonight was her date with Josh!

She jumped out of bed, and chose the coolest outfit she owned to wear today. Of course, she would change before the date, but she wanted to start off well.

Suddenly, Steve poked his head in the doorway. "Oh, did you see what I did? I separated the 'respectable for school' clothes from the 'risky to wear out for extracurricular engagements' ones." Kim smirked, noting this as she sifted through her clothes. "Thanks, Steve. Big help."

She yawned as she descended down the steps, and heard the sound of whistling in the kitchen.

"Uh, Thor? What are you doing?" "Making PopTarts! Magnificent invention," he said, dumping out a whole box onto the counter and taking turns putting them in the toaster.

She shrugged, and went to sit down next to her dad at the table. "He's actually quite a good cook!" Dr. Possible added, eating some scrambled eggs Thor obviously made. "They have eggs on Asgard?" Kim inquired, and the god laughed. "No, but I have learned customs such as these disorderly formed offspring of the Midgardian chicken."

Her dad swallowed, and looked down at his plate. "That description just suddenly ruined my appetite…"

Tony came downstairs, followed closely by the two twins. "Did you see that?" "He gave us the formula!" The tweebs high fived before leaving for school, and Tony grinned as he sat down, throwing his feet up. "Yup. I'm a superstar, I know." He turned to Kim's dad. "Got any booze around here? Geez."

Bruce came downstairs, curly hair a little messed up from sleep. "How'd you sleep, Bruce?" Dr. Possible asked, and Bruce smiled, going over to the coffee machine. "Nicely, thanks. May I?" he gestured to the liquid dispenser, and Kim's dad nodded.

As Bruce tried to pour, all that came out were two drops. They all immediately looked to Thor, who was sipping from a coffee mug. "This drink, I like it-" Before he could get any further, Kim, Bruce and Tony jumped up, taking the mug from Thor's hand. Thor looked up from his icing covered hands and determined PopTart toasting stance. "I apologize. I must have consumed the majority of that delicious liquid of the roasted bean."

Bruce laughed at the two drops in his cup. "Consumed is an understatement…" Dr. Possible looked up. "But I made enough for six cups!" Tony snorted. "That's Thor for ya."

"I shall get some more today at this sustenance supplies store you call, 'Smarty Mart,'" Thor decided. Dr. Possible waved his hand. "No need. Got plenty of the stuff!"

Thor shook his head. "I have not been a gracious guest. I must fulfill your hospitality." "Well, if you insist…"

Just then, Ron walked in the door. "Morning, Dr. P, KP, Tony, Bruce, Thor. Is that… PopTart I smell?" His nose directed him to the counter, where Thor was mixing PopTart with Cinnamon Toast Crunch cereal, maple syrup, and chocolate milk.

"Dude, that is the best invention I have ever laid eyes on!" Ron exclaimed, "I'm starting to like you more and more each day," he said, shaking Thor's hand. "As am I, Able to Be Stopped."

Suddenly, a cry came from outside in the garden, and after a few moments, Kim's mom and Clint came in through the front door. "I forgot you were in the tree!" she gasped, and once again, Clint looked sheepish.

Natasha, who had just woken up, smiled from the stairs. "He has a habit of scaring the crap out of people, ma'am." Clint shot her a look, and she shot one back. Kim laughed.

"Oh, this is good," Ron said through a mouth full of the most sugar filled breakfast in history that Thor let him try. Rufus popped out of his pocket, munching on the corner of a syrup covered PopTart crumb. He gave a thumbs up. "Mmmm Hmmm!"

Steve walked in, and looked at Thor's heap of breakfast in disgust. "You're going to get diabetes." "How do you know what diabetes is?" asked Tony from the table. Steve scowled at him. "I'm not that old, I still know what diabetes is. Plus, I did some reading." "Yeah, if you actually did some reading old man, you would know that a **norse god** can't get _diabetes_," replied Tony snarkily, and Steve got out an apple in attempt to ignore the billionaire's remark.

"I should probably get going," Kim said, and got up. Bruce handed Kim her backpack, and Kim's dad waved. "Have a good day, Kimmie Cub!" "You too dad," she called back, and her, Ron and Rufus left.

"So," said Thor, gulping down some chocolate milk, "Which of my comrades would like to accompany me to Smarty Mart?" Natasha slowly backed up the stairs, Tony sunk lower in his seat, and Clint made a mad dash back outside.


	5. Smarty Mart

"I'm so excited," Kim said, wrapping her arms around herself as she walked with Ron to the cafeteria table. "Come on, KP, you've been talking about Josh ALL morning!" "I can't help it! Oh gods, what should I wear?"

Ron frowned, and got up from the table. "Rufus and I are gonna sit somewhere _out_ of the Mankey-Dreaming zone," he said, but Kim was too busy daydreaming to notice.

They had Norse again in the afternoon, and Kim and Ron sat down in their usual spots as Mr. Barkin fiddled with the projector. "These stupid things need to be replaced!" he muttered to himself as he tried to adjust a picture. Suddenly, it caught fire, and he grabbed the fire extinguisher in a panic.

He sighed, defeated. "Alright, I'm just going to use the blackboard today. You have a new creative writing assignment, people!" Everyone groaned, which Mr. Barkin seemed to take pleasure in. "You must pick a god from the myths and research them. You will then pretend you are interviewing them on a talk show, and write a TV script."

Kim and Ron exchanged looks. This should be easy. "Oh, and one more thing," added Mr. Barkin, "Every single one of you must have a different god." Everyone's faces fell.

After class, the two met at Kim's locker. "So, um, like, who are you doing KP?" asked Ron. Kim bit her lip. "Well, I was thinking of doing Thor…" "Oh…yeah, well, he is living at your house, so… seems fair…" Kim felt bad, but that point was true. "You?" she asked, and Ron shrugged. "I'll probably just forget about this and get another F."

Suddenly, the screen in Kim's locker blinked on, and Wade appeared. "Hey Kim, Ron," he said, sipping soda. "What's up, Wade?" Kim asked. "Just wanted to check in, see how you guys are doing fostering the superheroes." Kim laughed. "Not bad. They're actually pretty cool!" Ron nodded. "Yeah, especially Natasha Romanoff!"

Kim turned to Ron. "You like Natasha?" Ron rubbed his neck. "I… yes." Kim smiled. "Talk to her!" "Are you kidding? Clint would skewer me!" "You've got a point…" Kim turned back to Wade. "Any news on Loki?" "Nah. They're probably lying low until they've got a solid plan."

"Okay then. Talk to your later, Wade," said Kim as she shut off the screen, and headed out for home.

"We have arrived," announced Thor, standing in the parking lot of smarty mart with the unlucky Avengers who were chosen to go on the outing, which were Steve and Bruce. They were too nice to say no.

"Oh, I think I've been here before," said Bruce as they got a shopping basket, "Yeah, when I was a kid." "When I was a kid, they sure didn't have places like these," Steve chuckled, looking around.

Thor stopped an employee. "Where are the headings to the PopTart isle, fair lady?" Instead of being weirded out by his clothes and language, she just smiled and pointed to the snack isle. She leaned in before he walked away, whispered, "I love your hair," and removed her uniform to reveal an 'I Heart Thor' t-shirt.

Thor beamed, and thanked her before making way to the snack isle, Bruce and Steve tailing behind.

Thor dumped six boxes of PopTarts into the cart, and looked around. "What else did I come here for again?" he asked, and Bruce answered. "Coffee, remember?" "Ah, yes. A delicious drink." They headed down to the right section, receiving weird stares from people. Thor had refused to change out of his Asgardian robes, so they looked like a less than normal bunch.

They got the coffee, and Thor took the bags and walked out the front, before Bruce and Steve even had a chance to realize what he was doing. "Thor, NO!" Steve called. Alarms started blaring, and Thor looked around confusedly. Steve and Bruce started to pull him back, but the police had already arrived.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to come with us, for attempted robbery," one cop said.

They tried to handcuff Thor, which Bruce thought was a bit extreme, since he only tried to take some PopTarts and coffee. Thor punched them off. "You DARE lay a hand on the son of Odin?!" The two cops got back up, scowled, and charged him. Thor easily beat them off again, and was about to continue when one took out tazers. Thor stared at it. "Did you by any chance acquire this Midgardian weapon from a woman by the name of Darcy Lewis?" They just stared back at him with blank looks.

"Uh, those won't be necessary," Steve started to say, but the cops saw Thor as a threat, so they tazered him.

Once they got to the station, Thor was feeling quite drowsy. "Sir, we're going to need your information. You don't seem to be registered in our identification systems. Do you have any family members?"

Thor looked up. "My father has the sheer power to obliterate you in seconds-" Bruce calmed him down. "Yes, um, her name is…. Kim Possible." The cop raised an eyebrow. "What is her relation to him?" "Uh… she's his…. Uh… cousin! Yeah, he's visiting from…. Iceland. That's why he's not in your systems. He's not really accustomed to our laws."

The cop narrowed his eyes, but shrugged. "What is Miss Possible's contact information?"

Kim's phone rang in her room, and Ron answered. Kim jumped over and grabbed it. "Ron! It could be Josh!" She answered. "Hello?" "Hello, is there a Miss Kim Possible at your residence?" "Speaking," Kim answered nervously.

"Who is it?" Ron whispered. "The police," Kim whispered back. "Sorry to bother you, Miss Possible, but your cousin is here at the station for attempted robbery." Kim frowned. "My cousin?" Suddenly, there was some shuffling, and the sound of the phone being passed.

"Kim? It's Bruce. Thor, Steve and I went shopping." Kim immediately understood, and sighed. "I'll be right over."

Ron looked up. "What happened?" Kim smirked at him as they ran down the stairs. "Thor got taken in for shoplifting." Ron shook his head, and followed the redhead out the door.

They arrived at the station, and Kim tsk tsked at Thor.

"What did I tell you, Thor? You have to _buy_ things here in Middleton." Thor grumbled at the charade. "I apologize…. cousin."

The cop mumbled something to his partner, that sounded like, "They don't have to buy things in Iceland?" They seemed suspicious.

"I'll handle this," Ron said to the group. "Ahem. Hello there, kind sirs, I am Ron Stoppable." They stared blankly at him. "Hey, did you hear the one about the policeman who talked to his belly button?" Kim smacked her forehead, and Bruce and Steve held their breaths.

"He said, 'You're under a vest!'" Thor burst out into booming laughter, but stopped when the policemen looked less than amused. "Nothing? Wow. Tough squadron." Steve pulled him back. "I don't think your jokes are helping anything, Ron, they look insulted."

Ron nodded disappointedly, and stepped back up. "Um, okay, sorry. I work at Smarty Mart part time, and I'm asking you to give my good 'ol buddy best friend's cousin here a break."

The two looked at each other, and considered everything.

"Fine," one said, "Since he's not from around here, I'll let you off this one time. But if I see anything like that happen again, he's in the slammer!"

Kim just smiled and nodded, and brought everyone outside. The sun hit their faces as they walked out.

"Why, Thor?! You've been to Earth before, right?!" Thor crossed his arms. "The regulations here slipped my mind. I only meant to buy your hospitable parents some more of that…." "Coffee," Steve offered. "Yes, coffee. And some PopTarts of course."

Kim sighed again. "Okay, but next time, check with me." They kept walking home in silence. "So you really thought my joke was funny?" Ron asked Thor.

* * *

Over in Drakken's evil layer, a devious plan was amiss.

"MUAHAHA! It's brilliant, Shego! The whole thing is brilliant!" Shego draped her legs over the back of a chair. "Yeah, until Kim Possible ruins it, as per usual."

Instead of getting angry, Drakken just laughed giddily and put a finger up. "Ah, but that is where you're mistaken. We have a GOD on our side, Shego, the god of mischief to be exact."

Shego shrugged. "They have a god too." Loki whipped around, eyes a blazing green colour. "Do NOT speak of my brother in my presence again, do you understand?!" Shego just shrugged, and went back to her magazine.

"If you're such a 'fan-girl' of them, Shego, why don't you just go and work with them?!" Drakken asked mockingly, and Shego jumped up from her seat. She grabbed his neck angrily and slammed him up against a wall, as her right hand began to glow green. "Don't you EVER call me that again! I want all of them gone as much as you do. Superheroes make me sick."

Loki recalled her collection of comics, but didn't say anything. "Besides," she added calmly, "I know them so well they won't have a chance to win. Not this time."

"I've planted listening devices in Kim Possible's school, to find out what she's doing tonight!" Drakken said, rubbing his hands together. "You have devices in her school?" Loki asked. Drakken waved his hand. "We know where it is from a long time ago, when Shego posed as a high school student…long story. Anyway, I have heard her plans of going on a date with a 'Josh Mankey.'" "So we're going to follow her on a date? This'll be fun," Shego smirked.

They all grinned, and went back to work.

A little later, Shego suddenly narrowed her eyes. "Wait… Dr. D, don't you remember that thing we did… with that syntho drone, Eric?" Drakken took off his goggles, leaving deep purple circles around his eyes. He had never realized they belonged to the embarrassment ninjas, and no one had told him.

"What's your point, Shego?" "My point is, we already know Kim's weakness!"

Loki looked up. "What is it?" "Boys." Drakken thought for a second, rubbing his chin. "Yes… Kim Possible did fall hard for that Eric of ours…" They both thought for a second, then directed their gaze at Loki.

"What…?" Loki asked slowly. "You can shape shift, right?" Shego asked. "I am able to do so." "AHA!" Drakken yelled. Loki looked at him with a confused frown. Then he caught on.

"Ahhh. You want me to shape shift into her date!" They both nodded. Loki chuckled. "That is quite an interesting idea. But what if something was to go wrong?" "We'll be watching from a distance in case of that," Drakken smiled.

After a long pause, Loki finally nodded. "Alright. But first, we must kidnap the boy."


End file.
